iRealize
by ChelseaGoAgain
Summary: When Carly decided to pay Melanie a visit, it leaves iCarly on hiatus. Now Sam and Freddie must survive with their summer vacation without Carly nor iCarly but what would happen when an unexpected visitor came over. SEDDIE
1. Prologue:and she left

Author's note: Well, another attempt for a Seddie story. I'll try my best to update as often as I can. Wish me luck!

Summary: When Carly decided to pay Melanie a visit, it leaves iCarly on hiatus. Now Sam and Freddie must survive with their summer vacation without Carly nor iCarly but what would happen when an unexpected visitor came over.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and the characters. Everything belongs to their respective owners.

-0-

(Freddie's Point of view)

"Do you really have to go?" I asked for the hundredth time for this week. Carly smiled at me and playfully rolled her eyes.

"Yes" Carly said "Melanie said she was lonely because she doesn't have many friends there"

"Surprise, surprise" Sam said in a low voice and I agreed with a nod.

"Come on guys, I'll only be gone for a short time"

"How long is your 'short time'?" I asked making quotation marks in the air with my fingers in the last part.

Carly bit her bottom lip and scratched behind her neck. I crossed my arms on my chest and I looked at Carly with firm eyes.

"Well?"

"Half of our summer vacation" Carly blurted out

"What?" I and Sam said in unison. Before anything else is said we heard groans coming down from the stairs to the lobby, where we are. It was Spencer carrying Carly's luggage. He was carrying two large handbags, a stroller and a back pack. Every step he takes is followed by a groan then a thump from the stroller. We watched him in silence and waited for him to completely come down the stairs

"You're going on vacation with Melanie not moving out" Spencer pointed out as he takes his last step out of the stairs.

"It's girl thing" Carly said

"You sure you don't want us to drop you off the airport" Sam whined and I stared at Carly waiting for her reply

"I'm sure, guys" She said "I'll be fine"

I sighed in defeat. Carly walked over to Spencer and took one of the handbags and carried it for herself.

"Come on, Carls, you're gonna miss your flight" Spencer said walking slowly to the door

"Well, goodbye, Sam and Freddie" Carly said. Sam gave her a friendly hug and so did I. We watched her as she and Spencer walked towards the door. Before she completely walks out, she turned around and gave us a short wave and we returned it. When the door totally closed and the two siblings' figures are gone from the translucent door, I and Sam gave a loud sigh.

"Goodbye Carly" I said

"And iCarly" Sam said and we gave another sigh.

There was awkward silence between the both of us. Sam was gently swaying back and forth, probably waiting for something to happen. I was biting my bottom lip. There are so many things I want to say but I rather not talk about it.

It wasn't long till we heard light footsteps coming down from the stairs. It caught our attention even we both know it's just an ordinary tenant…but it wasn't. Short, spiky hair, black shirt, black leather jacket, dark jeans and black rubber shoes, familiar isn't it?

Griffin. The bad boy that collects pee wee babies, Carly's ex-boyfriend, remember? Of course, you didn't.

He stopped on his track down the stairs and he stared at us for awhile.

"Sup?" Sam finally said.

"Not much" Griffin smirked at her. He continued going down the stairs until he reached the surface. "I heard Carly left"

"You heard right" Sam replied

"Why?"

"Long story short, she's visiting an old friend" Sam briefly replied

"So" Griffin said as he approached closer to Sam "How you've been doing?"

"Never better but since Carly's gone, half of the fun has been taken away" Sam shrugged "You?

"Living the life" He replied "Hey, if you ever get bored you can come over anytime"

"Oh, really?" Sam said with a slight smile

"Really. I promise you'll have the best summer vacation with me"

"Hello, I'm still here" I said, annoyed. They both turned their attention to me and Griffin smiled

"Hey – uh" He said snapping his fingers "Eddie, right?"

"Freddie" I corrected

"Right, right" He said chucking softly "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you" I said crossing my arms

"Hey Freddie, Griffin" Sam snapped and I turned to her and so did Griffin "I think I'll head home now"

"Okay, I'll take you home" and my eyes widened at Griffin as he finished his sentence.

"You don't have to" Sam said biting her lip

"It's okay, I'm heading out anyway"

"Thanks" Sam said "Bye" She said with a wave to me.

"Bye, Freddie" Griffin said and I returned it to both of them.

Before they're able to walk out, I pulled Sam's arm

"Are you sure about this?" I whispered to her

"What? He is hot and cute" Sam whispered back

"He has reputation!"

"So?"

"He collects" I stopped "_those_"

"I don't care if he collects pee wee dolls or whatever you call it!" Sam whispered-yelled "Well, I'm going"

"Take care" I said and they left.

-0-

Author's note: It was a little rushed because I'm in a hurry here. I promise it'll be longer next time. Please review!


	2. Chapter 1: Bothered

Author's note: I'll try to update once to twice a week but it depends on my schedule. I present you chapter 1 of iRealize.

Disclaimer: iCarly and its characters don't belong to me. Everything belongs to their respective owners.

-0-

Chapter 1- Bothered

I locked myself up in my room.

I was pacing back and forth across the room with my phone on my hand and my head filled with her, _nothing_ but her. I don't know why, probably because she was with Griffin or was there more?

No, no, no, _no, _there isn't more! That's impossible.

I stopped moving and I looked at my phone. It was already in Sam's number, all there's left to do is press the call button. I realized that the phone is shaking because of my tight grip. I inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly. It helped me relax but there was still tension in me. I threw my cell phone into the bed and it bounced before it completely stopped in edge, next to my pillow.

I stood there with my hands on my pocket and drift far from reality. There were many things in my head, majority of her but I was able to put them beside and reminisce the happy moments with my friends and family. Then this came up:

(Flashback)

"_I was gonna say that –"She cut me off _

"_We should kiss" _

_I bit my lip and I almost smacked my forehead for even thinking about that. _

"_You're gonna break my arm now, right?" _

"_No" _

_Then there was a moment of awkward silence_

"_Well, should we?" I asked breaking the ice "Just so both of us could get it over with" _

_She sighed "Just to get it over with" _

"_Just to get it over with" I repeated just to make sure that it was just that, nothing more_

_It took me by surprise because she just moved next to me_

"_And we will be back to hating each other as soon that it's over" She was being jumpy now, I swear I could tell. _

"_And we will never tell anyone" I added and she immediately said: "Never" _

"_Well, lean" _

(End of flashback)

I shook my head with closed eyes. I was wrong, I can't put her aside. I groaned but I remained still in my place.

Say, Griffin was involved in a motorcycle accident last time. I smirked. I find that moment amusing because the person Carly loved, previously, was hurt. He even needs Carly's medication and the way he screamed when Carly squirt the first aid spray on his back was priceless. I was smiling widely now but it all disappeared when:

"_Wait"_ I thought to myself _"Accident? Sam's with him now" _

My eyes widen by the thought and I dived in my bed. Yes, I literally dived and I searched for the cell phone and when my hands felt the cold metal, I held it right in front of me.

I sighed.

I was being stupid. I was being paranoid.

"_Why? I don't know. It was just Sam, right?" _ I thought

"_What could go wrong?"_

"_I'll tell you what can go wrong; they can be in an accident and be hospitalized forever or maybe worse"_

"_Maybe, Griffin is much more careful now because of the previous accident."_

"_False! He's a bad boy. He won't stop doing what he's used to."_

"_Maybe Sam was smart enough to know that every moment is dangerous with him"_

"_I'll remind you that Sam is also attracted to him!"_

Great! I'm having arguments with myself.

I buried my face on the pillow and I screamed just to let out the heavy load in me. I raised my head and this time, I was determined to call her. I searched her name in my phonebook but on second thought I'll just text her.

_Hey, Sam u home? Wassup?_

Then I hesitated to press send. I checked my outbox to make sure it was sent. There was no turning back now.

_Message sent at 6:31 PM _

I rolled in my bead so I can face the ceiling. I stared at it for a while and for once my head was empty. If she was only beside me right now with a smiling face, everything will be perfect. I can't ask for more and-

Gah! What am I thinking? If that happens it'll be so awkward and weird. I don't really want that to happen or do I? Gosh! What is happening to me?

I haven't heard any ring from my phone nor felt a vibrate but just to make sure, I held it right in front of my face but nothing. I scratched my head desperately.

Suddenly I felt my eyelids slowly closing. Maybe, all I need is a complete sleep and hopefully, tomorrow will be better. I'm drifting far away now. Different pictures and sounds filled my head. Things were so vivid. It was hard to accept that this was just a dream. I can't really explain what's happening but everything seems so happy. Dreams like this are rare for me. They barely happen. I don't want to wake up but unfortunately, some weird sound woke me up.

"Go away…" I muttered with a fading voice. "Go away" I repeated this time with more effort on making it louder. Unexpectedly, the sound did go away. A little freaked out; I opened my eyes and sat up. I recalled the sound and it hit me that it was my ring tone. I searched my phone on my bed, under the pillow and under the sheets. I saw it face down on the sheets.

_1 New Message _

I pressed 'read' button and it said:

_Yo, Fredward, I just got home, Griffin took me 2 the mall 1__st__. _

_Message received from Sam at 7:49 PM _

Woah, wait, what? 7:49 PM? I looked at the clock on my side table and it was 7:51 already. I did fell asleep but it seems so short, like it was just a 3-minute…nap...

Well, she's okay and that's more than enough. I left the phone in my head and I stood up to prepare for a good night sleep but before I could take my 5th step my phone rang again. I'm not that eager to know who that is so I just walked slowly and reached for it.

_1 new message received. _

_Hey, come & take a walk with me in the park, meet you in 15 min. _

Didn't even bother to look who it was but I drop the phone and it bounced in the bed. As I ran to my drawer, I almost tripped but I was able to get a hold of myself. I rumbled to my clothes because my shirts were at the bottom part. I pulled out a blue polo-shirt. I took off my shirt and put the new one. I grabbed my comb and I just ran it through my hair, I slipped on my rubber shoes and grabbed a jacket. Then I escaped my apartment just telling my mom "I'll be back"

-0-

Was it bad? Good? Review please. I'll update soon.


	3. Chapter 2: Summer Nights

_Author's note: OCness below…I warned you…_

Disclaimer: Nothing, as in absolutely nothing, belongs to me, characters, places, etc. Everything belongs to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

This is pure **fluff **

-0-

Chapter 2 – Summer Nights

_Meet you in 15 min _

I left my home right away and the clock haven't move 2 minutes since the message arrived.

The park is just 3 minutes away. I realized this when I reached the apartment lobby. I considered going back but there's nothing much to do in 10 or 15 minutes. Well, there's really nothing to do but sleep.

I opened the double-doors and I stepped outside. A slight cold breeze hit me and it brought me shivers. I put the jacket on and I walked slowly, watching my every step.

It was amusing watching other people go on with their lives. There were so many sounds that reached my ears. It was noisy in Seattle but it was a sign that everything is normal. Without further notice, I was a few steps away to the park. Among the people that surround the park, Sam was the first one I saw even if she was a few feet away from me. That's a good thing searching but still, why is that?

I feel like running towards her but that'll be awkward so I brisk walk. She was sitting on a swing that's slightly swinging. Her head is bowed causing her blonde hair to block her face. She was wearing the same outfit from a while ago, gray shirt with black vest, blue denim jeans and rubber shoes, it's a typical Sam.

When I was 10 steps away, I slowed down a bit and I stopped. I waited for her to raise her head but it looks like she can't sense my presence. I cleared my throat and Sam looked up. She smiled.

"Hey" I said while thinking on how can I make conversation with her but maybe, she's the one who has something to say.

"Hey" Sam simply replied "Come, sit" she continued looking at the vacant swing next to her. I approached the swing and sat next to it.

Wait, I thought she wanted to take a walk. Well, maybe she changed her mind.

"How long have you been waiting?"

"I just got here when you arrived" Well, that's a relief.

"Why did you want to walk? Or talk? Or whatever?" I asked with uneasiness. She smirked.

"Boredom, I guess" Sam said shrugging "Sorry, if you were in the middle of something"

"Hey, if I was doing anything, I could easily reply and say 'no', right?" I pointed out with a slight chuckle. She chuckled back and replied

"Right" then there was a moment of silence.

It turns out that I was the one who'll make conversation.

"How's your time with Griffin?" I was dying to know that. Sam bit her lip with a smile.

"It went good" I answered my own question for her. Her smile widens.

"It went _great_!" She said happily correcting me

"So what did you do?"

"First, it was a joyride then we just ended up in front of the mall. So I requested to catch a movie. He happily agreed and…" She went on while she's in the edge of her sit. I was completely lost in my thoughts while staring at her. She was getting too excited now. I'm giving her nods to notify her I'm still listening even if my mind wasn't on earth anymore.

"…Then, he just told me that he'll call me tomorrow" She said without removing his smile. "How 'bout you? How's the rest of your day?"

Uhm, I locked myself in my room, paced back and forth, hoped that you'll call or text then I fell asleep for awhile.

"Well, I'm in front of my laptop, as always" I lied

"Dude, you have to get a life!" She said happily and I smiled. Great, another awkward silence.

She pushed the ground with her feet causing her to swing slightly then she sighed loudly

"Why does Carly have to leave?" She said looking at me and I looked back "In all of the places why at Melanie's?" I shrugged "I waited _so_ long for this vacation and my best friend's away" She continued not taking her eyes off of me. "Now, the rest of my vacation is boredom and pure boredom" She said swinging herself slightly again.

"Say something"

I blinked a few times and looked away from her.

"You can always spend your time with…" I hesitated on saying the word "with Griffin!" Frankly, that's not what I want to say. I almost smacked my forehead with my hand. I didn't even bother to look at her.

"Probably" She agreed.

Probably? I was expecting her to say something for happy and enthusiastic.

"Well, if you ever get bored, you can spend time with…" I sighed "me"

She nodded with a smile. "We can always think of new iCarly segments"

"That's one" I agreed "We have to make a humongous special to make up for the time we missed"

She nodded and rubbed her shoulders a couple of times. I examined her while she continued rubbing and staring at the scene in front of her and then, she shivered. I removed my jacket and threw it at her. Yes, I threw at her. I just don't want her saying "You're acting kind of weird today".

Sam flinched when it landed over her head and hanged in front of her face. She slowly removed it with her hand by sliding it off. A confused look landed on me. I shrugged "You're cold. You take it" She giggled and slid it on her arms. It was a bit large for her but it seems she doesn't mind. She nodded at me and said a simple "thanks"

I smirked and stood up. I stretched and looked at Sam.

"Come; let's go get a Starbucks or something"

She smiled and said "Thought you'll never ask" while happily standing up.

I walked ahead of her with a big smile on my face. I felt her presence beside me. I looked at her and she looked at me back with a grin while gripping the jacket I just let her borrow.

There was moment of silence but this time it wasn't that uncomfortable.

-0-

_Author's note: It's kinda short but I'll update soon...Review please. _


End file.
